The Oscuri
History Evolution The Oscuri were a small tribe that deviated from the 'regular' Oni. While the members of the Oscuri did possess the same essence of Destruction of regular Oni, the Oscuri specialised in Dark Magic. Over time they evolved due to their excessive use of the magic, ultimately making them classified as a separate species, under the same name as their tribe. Hunting for the First Spinjitzu Master The Oscuri, while they directly weren't involved with the fight for the First Spinjitzu Master, still came to Ninjago to find him, initially to make him become one of them. Adamaris, the leader at the time lead the search for him, however soon she fell under the spell of the beauty of Ninjago, seeing the place as a much better home than their own. Many of the other Oscuri saw Adamaris as insane, deeming her unfit to lead the tribe. Civil War and Dissolution A civil war broke out within the Oscuri, between those that desired change for what they believed to be for the better, and the others that didn't want change, believing the old ways are better. Adamaris and a few others were the only survivors, who all were in for a change in their lives, bringing an official end to the Oscuri tribe. Ginyōsai village was built as a place to reside and start new lives there. Adamaris ended up marrying a man named Ryuichi Atali, and had two children with him, named Oracle and Kina. The Atali Tribe was eventually formed, as a deviation of the Oscuri. However, the Atali Tribe fell to the Kimber family, who drove the remaining Oscuri descendants and their supporters out of Ginyōsai and into hiding... After the Oscuri Civil War The last Oscuri were murdered by Oni hunters, rendering the full-blooded species extinct. However, hybrids of the species still survive in small numbers. The Moisson Clan is known to worship the Oscuri and the former Atali Tribe. Traits * Oni Blood - Despite being an evolution of the 'regular' Oni, the Oscuri are still very similar to them. * Dark Magic '- The Oscuri specialised in the arts of Dark Magic, being very talented sorcerers. * '''Purple/Violet/Pink Eyes '- Like the Oni, the Oscurians had glowing purple/pink and/or violet eyes. * 'Other Purple/Violet/Pink Features '- The Oscuri had one major distinguishable difference from the Oni, and that was their additional glowing features. This typically included the spine, ribs and sometimes the tail. * 'Tails '- Most Oscuri had long tails, with arrow-shaped tips. * '''Black hair - Unlike the Oni, however, Oscuri had black hair, which was usually grown down to at least shoulder-length. * Longevity and Fertility - Due to being an evolution of the Oni, the Oscuri were almost immortal, however due to circumstances of war and their small numbers, lives were cut short. * 'Shapeshifting '- Like the Oni, Oscuri can shapeshift, however the ability was rarely used. Notable Oscuri Pure-Blood Oscuri * Adamaris Atali Hybrids * Oracle M. Atali ** Collett Family * Kina E. Atali ** Moisson Family Category:Species Category:Oni Category:Tribes Category:Oni Variations Category:Demons Category:Creatures